


Future?

by Momma_Sun



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom tord, M/M, Tom goes back in time to warn tord, Tom hears, Top Tom, they fuck, tord being tord doesnt listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Sun/pseuds/Momma_Sun
Summary: Tom has to go back in time to warn Tord of something terrible he's gonna do but Tord's too focused on "Was Tom always this attractive?"





	Future?

**Author's Note:**

> All of my stories are self indulgent, this is no acception

 "Tom, catch!" The brunette turned around, his visor looking around frantically for the small machine. "Got it!" He gripped it tight, looking back to make sure Tord was still following him, "In there!" Tom looked to a small building. Wasn't much but it would do. He quickly opened the door and waited for Tord before slamming it shut, making sure to lock it before beginning to pile things in front of it. Bullets flew through the windows, breaking them with ease.

    Tord led Tom down to the basement of the old house, "This should do... You still have it?" Tord looked like a mess, his hair was sticking to his face from the sweat, his one good eye was drowned in a mixture of fear and anger. Tom honestly would have been surprises if he didn't see anger, after all, his own two right hand men went against him. Who would have guessed.

    "Yeah I still have it. You gonna go back and warn your past self?" Tord shook his head, "Not me, you. I know me and if I saw my future self, especially that far back, I'd just ask a million questions, and we don't exactly have that much time..." As if on queue, another gunshot rang. Tom sighed, "Alright..." He vaguely remembered Tord explaining how to use the device before. "Just input a date and hit that button." Tord said in the most monotone voice he could. Tom put in the date, and with a deep breath, he pressed the button. "See you on the other side." He said before vanishing.

    Tord gave a soft exhale, "And now to hide." He groaned as he stood up. Looking around, he saw a few places to hide, but none suitable. "Damn.... Guess I can take my luck in the closet...." He huffed and walked over to the fairly tall, wooden closet. He opened it up and noticed the pile of clothes, "This may work better than I thought."

 20 years earlier...

    Ca caw! Was the sound that startled Tord awake, damn bird. The norski glared at his window as the bird flew away. "Yeah that's right, you fly away." He grumbled. Tord sighed and rubbed his face in an attempt to wake himself up. "Ugh..." He huffed before forcing himself out of bed.

    The day went kinda like this: They ate breakfast, watched a movie, Edd went to draw, Matt to his mirror, Tom to Susan, and Tord... Another movie. It wasn't until Edd took Matt to the mall did thing get.... 'Interesting.'

    Tord laid in his room with his headphones in watching god knows what, when a bright flash smacked him in the face. "What the hell?!" He yelled, covering his eyes from the blinding white. A few seconds later... Tom appeared? "Wooaaahhh, hang on a second bucko, who the fuck are you and why do you look like Tom?" But hotter. "Ah! I made it! And in one piece thankfully." The Tom lookalike seemed to be ignoring Tord's question. "HEY! MACHINE FACE! THE FUCK YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" "Don't yell! I could hear you!" Tord rose a brow, "Well yeah, you're right there." "No, I mean... Past me." Past? "Past you? You mean fucking Tom?!" "Yes! I'm Tom! But from the future... It's a long story but I have something to tell you." "How'd you even get here?" "Stop asking questions!" Yeah, that's Tom alright.

    As 'Future Tom' began to speak whatever probably important stuff he was saying, Tord had dozed off into his own mind. Was Tom always that tall? Where'd he get that cool visor? Also,  _when did Tom start working out_? "Are you even listening?" Tom's voice snapped Tord back into reality, "Uhhh.... Yes?" "Alright, what did I say last?" Fuck, he should have seen this coming. "Uhm.... You uhhhhhh, said something about the future?" Tom sighed, "I really should have expected this.... Edd and Matt are out right?" "Yeah." "Good, now I'm only going to propose this once..." He took a deep breath, almost like he was gonna regret what came next, "Would you listen if I fucked you?" Tord never said yes to quickly in his life. He didn't even second think it.

    "I was kinda hoping you'd say no... But anyway, I guess we're doing this now..." Tom walked towards Tord, who quickly laid back and spread his legs, "I see someone is excited..." He was a bit disappointed, but then again, it's Tord. What else did he expect? "You're gonna have to be kinda quiet, alright? Can you do that?" Tord nodded yes, though he honesty didn't known if he could, he'd never seen Tom's dick, normal or future, and he's excited to find out. It didn't take long before Tord was completely naked in front of Tom, his dick standing up proud. Tom on the other hand, his dick wasn't excited in the slightest, though even flaccid it seemed pretty big. "Well, this can't do no good." Tom said when he noticed his not hard dick. Tord shifted his position, taking a hold of Tom's cock, "Mind if I help?" The norski said as he moved his hand up and down Tom's length. "Go right ahead." He clenched his teeth and let Tord do as he wished.

    After a bit of sucking, Tom's dick was finally hard, "That good?" Tord asked as he removed the others mrember from his mouth. Tom had an overall straight face, though his cheeks were red and he was practically staring at Tord. "Yeah, that'll do." He huffed before picking up Tord and placing him onto his back, Tord was more than happy to spread his legs again. "Now you gotta listen, okay." Tord had lost interest to what Tom was saying the second he began to push in, though it wasn't until Tom started moving did the moans start rolling in. "Tord, calm the fuck down." He scolded before returning to business talk, which Tord didn't care about. All he cared about was the dick currently inside him.

    "You're not listening are you." Tom scolded, stopping his thrusts, which caused a whine to erupt from Tord. "N-noo, I was l-listening...." Tord replied, willing to say anything to get Tom moving again, "No, no you were not." Tord let out another whine. Tom sighed, "We'll, might as well finish this... God you're frustrating." He said before giving a hard thrust, brushing against Tord's prostate. Tord gave out a screeching moan to go with Tom's thrust. "Fuck being quiet, I'm just gonna make you scream, that sounds a bit more fun~" Tom teased, giving another hard thrust to the same spot, causing a chain reaction of Tord giving another high pitch moan.

    Actual Tom sat in his room strumming Susan when Tord's screaming moans cut into his thoughts. He gave a loud, annoyed sigh. Wouldn't be the first time Tord had masterbated loudly, though he usually did it at night, not in the evening. If his screaming went on for much longer, Tom'd have to go see what's up. He's never been...  _That_  loud.

    When the screaming didn't stop, but instead increased, Tom placed Susan down and left his room. Tord's moans got louder as he got closer to the commie's room. "O-oh fuck, Tom!" Tom stopped dead in his tracks, right outside Tord's door. Why the fuck did Tord just moan out his name?  _And why does it turn Tom on so much_? He gulped and was beginning to side against opening the door, but at the same time... Tord was moaning out HIS name... "Fuck, yes, h-harder Tom! M-hmmmm~" Oh fuck, Tom was hard. If Tord used that whiney voice more often, Tom would do almost anything. It wasn't until he heard another voice that he took real interest. It sounded like him..  But rougher. Confusion spread across Tom's face. "The hell?" He silently asked himself, leaning in to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"You're not gonna be walking right for a week when I'm done with you." Tom snarled into Tord's ear, the norski's high pitched moans blocking out most of 'Future Tom's voice, though present Tom was still able to hear him. As Tord hit another orgasm, Tom opened the door, having let curiosity get the best of him. Both Tord and the other Tom quickly looked to the Tom who stood in the doorway. "Fuck, I knew this was gonna happen." Future Tom growled. "Who... Who the fuck is that, Tord?" Tord gulped and cleared his throat before speaking, "I-it's-" He paused from a voice crack, "It's you..." "Well, from the future." Tom's eyes widened. Him from the future? The hell?

    Future Tom explained the whole thing to his past self, all while Tord was trying to fuck himself on Tom's dick by rolling his hips. "Stop." Tom gave a stern look to the much smaller Tord beneath him. "So, anyway, I came here to inform Tord here about some future shit that he should keep an eye out for, but he wouldn't listen and him being Tord, I'd figure he'd listen if he had a dick in his ass... That didn't work either...." Tom nodded, "So you just gave up trying to tell him?" "Yeah, figured getting him to scream would be much more fun~" A smirk spread across Future Tom's face. Tom looked to Tord and saw the desperation on his face, "I can see why." He'd never seen Tord so vulnerable before, he was usually ready to pick a fight with everyone, but right now he looked... Kinda cute... "You wanna join in?" Tom looked to his older self, "Join in?" "Yeah, sure!" Tord seemed to snap back into his senses, "W-wait don't I get a s-say in thi-this?!" Future Tom covered his mouth, "Just calm down, we can start slow." He turned back to Tom, "So?" He thought for a moment, then looked down to his own erection, "It beats jacking off..." Future Tom lifted Tord up with ease, "Is it just me or are you lighter?" "You a-are from the fu-future..." "True."

    Once Tom was properly undressed, just like the other two, he got into position, and with his future self's help, slide Tord down onto both of their dicks. The norski was only halfway when the moans began reaching for screaming levels. Once he was comfortable sat down, the two Tom's took a moment to let Tord adjust to the burn of having not one, but two fairly large dicks in him. Once they received the nod, they both began moving. Tord was instantly scream moaning. After a few seconds, Tord was hitting yet another orgasm, and it was garuanteed not his last.

    The two Tom's found a pace that was both effective, and pleasurable, for all of them. Tord tried to say something, but it all blended together, eventually he stopped trying. Tord's legs twitched as he hit yet another orgasm, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and he clawed Tom's arms. Future Tom was loving the face Tord was giving, sure Red Leader wasn't afraid to moan loudly, but he just never would make a truly pleasured face, not unless Tom was in one of 'those moods' and fucked him to tears. Rarely happened but it was great whenever it did. 

    Speaking of tears, a few began to roll down Tord's cheeks, "We're not hurting you are we?" The concern in Tom's voice surprised even his future self. Tord gave a small chuckle, "Y-y.... Yeah.... Don't st-sto-op~" He stuttered out, moving his head to open his neck to Tom, who gladly took a bite into it. Tom left several bites along his neck and shoulder, his future self beginning to do the same on Tord's other side.

    Tord had orgasmed about 3-4 more times before both Tom's reached their own end. A screaming moan broke from Tord's room as he was slammed down onto the two Tom's, his entire body trembling. Future Tom sighed and removed himself after a short while, "I should be going. Tom, you think you can tell Tord what I was going to say?" Tom nodded and pulled out of Tord himself, laying the norski down onto the bed, in which he immediately passed out. Future Tom tod his past self everything as he was getting dressed, and when he was done, he pulled out a machine from his back pocket, "Was nice to spend a bit of time back here. I miss this place." Tom chuckled at his future self, "Here's to hoping my future doesn't turn into yours." Future Tom nodded and inputted the date for him to return, 20 years later. "Make sure to tell Tord, alright?" Tom nodded and waited till his future self was gone before laying down next to Tord, pulling up the blanket to cover the both of them, a small mumble came out of Tord's mouth...

    "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any and all typos and confusing storyline?


End file.
